


「漂补」Seven Times

by Elroy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elroy/pseuds/Elroy
Summary: 半小时速摸 很糙





	「漂补」Seven Times

**Author's Note:**

> 半小时速摸 很糙

「漂补」Seven Times

“这是第几次了?”  
“什么第几次?”  
突如其来的问题让漂移猝不及防的脱离了对力道的把控，下意识的顶弄撞上了小舰长敏感的油箱垫片，酥软的喘息声从补天士的发声器中悠悠的冒了出来。  
“我说，咱们在船上到处拆卸，现在是第几次了。”火焰小跑车扭着他纤细的腰不满的踢了踢柜门，“普神，你没吃饭吗，这样得到什么时候才能过载。”  
漂移优先解决了他的第二个问题，如补天士所愿，话音还没落下就在空中打了个转，孕育舱被骤然侵入的异物感让他忍不住喊叫出声。  
不过一只手更快的捂住了他的嘴。  
“嘿，小心点，现在的状况可不适合让你叫出来。”  
待小舰长慢慢平复下喘息，漂移开始思考他的第一个问题。  
六次还是九次?孕育舱温软的过分的环境让他没有心情去细数，于是他干脆放弃思考，向甬道的更深处继续开拓。  
柔软的原生质被坚硬的管子缓慢地搅弄着，身体被无限开拓的恐惧让补天士挣扎起来。  
“我想得到答案。”他大口喘息着说，大腿更紧的缠住剑客的腰，“哪一次能比得上这次，我需要确保这次是新纪录。”  
漂移尽可能的维持着自己摇摇欲坠的理智，他快到了，可是补天士却在这时候给他摆出了幺蛾子，他发誓如果不是场合不便，他一定会敲晕这个磨人的家伙。  
“如果不算你被救护车焊上接口的那次，这应该是个新纪录。”他咬着补天士细长的角饰闷闷的出声，“你不该在这时候分心，Roddy。”  
补天士却在这时不合时宜的笑出声，“嘿，我还记得老救当时的表情，我是指他从外面回来，手里还提着一摞新扳手，舱室的门一打开，那摞可怜的扳手就全掉在了地板上。”  
“你不该抱怨他焊上你的接口，我觉得他肯定被吓的不轻。”漂移按住了小舰长不安分的小腿，并把它们折在身后，“在医务室拆卸，真有你的。”  
补天士不满的发出几声气音，“你可以选择拒绝我，可是你没有。”  
“如果你当时没有按着我的腿卖力地吸我的管子 我还可以考虑。”  
他们笑倒在一起。

补天士乐于尝试各种冒险，即使是在船上的闲暇时间，他也热衷于进行各种恶趣味的尝试，不巧的是漂移也愿意陪他完成那些荒唐的尝试，于是他们达成协定，每天都要刷新前一天的留下的“记录”。  
有无所不敢的小舰长，漂移并不担心会达不成每日任务，他们的第一次选择在补天士的舱室，待他们从热吻的浪潮中抽身，漂移拆开他的后挡板，却出乎意料的发现那里是一个崭新的接口。按补天士的话讲，他并没有想到自己会是在下的那一个。  
第二次是在漂移的寝室，当他向小舰长讲述飞翼的故事时，他看到补天士的光镜中闪烁着兴奋的光，漂移说飞翼将这把大剑留给他作为最后的礼物，而补天士跪坐在充电床上向他慢慢靠近，在那柄古剑旁停止了移动。  
他说，他应该是个很酷的人。  
他们会趁着通天晓处理文件时偷偷溜进背离记，在灯光和人群的掩盖中滑入舞池。补天士喜欢贴身热舞，零距离的触碰总能擦出一个又一个灼热的火花。他们大胆的在拥挤的舞池中接吻，在所有人都沉醉于灯光和音乐时偷偷拥抱，小舰长火辣的机体缠绕在剑士的身体上，修长的双腿紧夹着漂移的腰肢，挺翘的臀瓣点火般的摩擦着对方发紧的前挡板，最后在音乐的高潮响起时，漂移把他按在墙角进入了他。  
他们会在各种地方尝试，变换各种姿势和环境，补天士总是乐此不疲的拉着他在他们的船上东奔西走。他们把接吻的影子映在透明的舷窗上，在星辰的注视下纵情的喘息呻吟。或者在某个空置的仓库中放肆交合，漂移着迷于他的舰长毫不掩饰的呻吟声，火焰小跑车热辣性感的身体总能一次又一次的点起他的欲望，他们享受每一次的拆卸，在每一天的情事中配合的无比默契。  
“如果算上这次的话大概是七次，你应该没有忘记在备用维修间的那次吓到了隔壁的红警，第二天荣格来质问你为什么又吵的红警失眠时你还满脸的莫名其妙。”  
补天士晃着他的小腿有一搭没一搭的点头，“对，就是七次。”  
漂移终于如释重负的松了口气，他重新按住了补天士扭来扭去的纤腰，把管子继续往里推送。孕育舱中突然传来的动作让小跑车瞬间惨叫出声，紧接着一阵沉闷的脚步声在柜门外响起。  
补天士抓紧了漂移，但这回轮到漂移笑出了声。  
现在，第七次就是属于他们的新纪录了。

Fin.


End file.
